


Drapetomania

by Theores



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theores/pseuds/Theores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful urge to runaway. Centuries after time jumping to escape from Sesshomaru's betrayal, Kagome learns just how dangerous running from your problems can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any other character associated with Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off this or any other work I create.

Prologue

_Sitting on the edge of the bone dry well, Kagome took a couple deep breaths as she fully grasped the concept of what she was about to do. Growling, the woman dug her claws into the wood, splintering the rim of the empty waterhole. She had thought long and hard about this for over a season, why was she considering backing out now? “I have to get out of here” she muttered to herself, trying to find her courage to finally let go and move on with her life._

_Around her everything was almost ready. The spell only needed her words to activate it. Absently glancing at a part of the alchemic like circle she had dug into the ground, she closed her eyes in indignation as the scar on her palm burned in warning that she was on the path to dishonor. “Enough of this!” she finally yelled out. Ignoring the pain in her hand, Kagome stood from her seat and turned to face the well. Pulling out a rather large codex, she quickly flipped to a previously marked page and after reading the words for a moment, closed her eyes once more to prepare herself for enchantment she was about to place on the area. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the demoness abruptly dropped everything to slap at her face which suddenly felt like it had been stung by a mosquito. Dragging her hand away from her cheek, she glanced at her palm and scowled when she saw the now flat flea who was slowly replenishing the air in his body._

_“Myoga!” she cried out softly when he was fully restored, “What are you doing here?”_

_Sweat running down his wrinkled face, the bloodsucker coughed and with just as much emotion replied, “I could be asking you the same thing Kagome-san!” Looking around at the sizable holes she had made on the ground, he noted the pattern which he could now see from his new higher position in Kagome’s palm. “What are you doing?”_

_Appearing guilty for a second, she regained her composure long enough to answer the smaller but elder being in her hand, “I...I asked you first Myoga! How did you even find me?”_

_“I’ve been following your trail for a few days now,” he replied, “Honorable Shin’ichi-dono and Sesshomaru-sama…”_

_“Sent you after they weren’t able to find me themselves.” Kagome finished for him, a hint of hostility in her voice, “You would think they would take the hint.”_

_“Kagome-san…” Myoga responded, the sweat on his forehead increasing in size, “I know you're falling out with Sesshomaru-sama was less than amicable but you must reconsider the consequences of your actions after…”_

_“I did the right thing.” she stated, once more cutting off the old flea who was nervous enough as it was._

_“Kagome-san, with all due respect, abandoning your position, and breaking your vows to both our Lord and master were hardly the appropriate responses to Sesshomaru-sama’s joining with Lady Miyako.”_

_“He lied to me first!” Kagome growled out, “He swore to me he wouldn’t touch her! He promised me I wouldn’t be named a concubine!”_

_“In order for a mating to be accomplished, the two must copulate at least a day after they imprint each other, Kagome-san you already knew that promise could never be kept.”_

_“I don’t care! He broke his promises to me, why should I be expected to keep mine?!” she demanded to know. The hand that held the flea burned even hotter in pain causing the flea demon to glance down at her palm and gasp._

_“Kagome-san, you see?” kneeling down, Myoga stroked the light pink scar, the flesh pulsating in time with her heartbeat, “You broke a sacred blood vow and now you will suffer until you amend it!”_

_“Leave me alone!” shaking her hand slightly, she removed the flea demon from her hand, bending down and picking back up the codex she had dropped. Unnoticed to her, Myoga managed to jump up onto the book’s spine as it was raised, soon disappearing between the pages of the massive record on papyrus. Huffing when she saw the flea demon intently reading the paragraph she had been about to chant before he interrupted, Kagome finally ordered the nuisance, “Get out of here!”_

_“Ka...Kagome-san…” he sputtered in reply, “This is Kokumajutsu (black magic) and of the western influence no less! You know better than to mess with this!”_

_“I’m not messing with it!”_

_“Kagome!” he yelled, no longer using the honorific in his displeasure “This type of divination is forbidden! I implore you not to do what you're thinking of doing! Sesshomaru’s mating is not that serious!”_

_With tears in her eyes, the demoness snapped, “I don’t want to be a concubine, and I don’t want to keep giving my research to people who just take it without a second thought as to what I go through to make it! Sesshomaru…...I can’t say no and I can’t go back, not now! Myoga I have to get out of here!” shaking her head and gritting her teeth, Kagome began to chant in earnest, tuning out Myoga’s pleas for her to stop even as the circle around them started to glow with a blue light._

_“Kagome-san!”_

A/N: I’m starting over Drapetomania. I didn’t realize it was so popular the first time. Well, I’m gonna be making a lot of changes from the first time. Consider that old version dead and gone. The new age has begun. Please review! -Theores


	2. Dreams Take Us Back

Chapter 2: Dreams Take Us Back  

 

 

Staring absently out the coffee shop’s window, Kagome watched as the snow covered the streets of Tokyo in a cloud of white, blanketing everything from the crosswalk, to the railings, to her car that was parked a few feet away. Her hand lightly holding onto her coffee mug, the concealed demoness sighed before addressing her companion across from her who was keeping busy buttering a selection of scones for a midday snack. “Hey Sango?”

 

 

Pulling back the quick bread that was halfway to her mouth, the brown haired woman eyed her best friend who had been unusually quiet for the past few days since returning to Japan. Maybe she was finally going to tell her what was up. “Yes? What is it Kagome?”

 

 

Switching her gaze over the the human, she smiled gently at the girl only to throw her off by randomly asking, “What do you think about dreams?”

 

 

“Dreams?” she repeated confused, “Uh...well according to the dictionary they’re just a series of thoughts, images, and sensations that occur while…”

 

 

“I don’t mean the literary term,” she suddenly amended, “I mean, do you think they have a stronger purpose than just giving us entertainment in our sleep?”

 

 

“Well….” lost in thought, Sango honestly considered what her friend had asked her. “I...don’t know…” she finally admitted, a light blush staining her face, “Dreams are just...dreams to me.”

 

 

Sighing Kagome chuckled at her bluntness, it was one the things she liked about her. “Never mind then Sango, just enjoy your food.”

 

 

“Where is this coming from?”

 

 

“I…” hesitating, the demoness considered telling Sango about the recurring dream she had been having for the past few weeks now, every detail consistent every time it appeared. In the two hundred years she had been living in this world, Sango was the only person she had ever revealed her true self to. The woman knew nearly everything there was to know about her, including the fact that she was an Inu Youkai who was hiding out in the modern era. Of all the things she had confided to the girl, the fact that she didn’t remember anything since waking up in the early nineteen hundreds centuries ago was probably the most peculiar of all. “I’ve..been having a really weird one lately, and I think there’s more to it than just images, sensations and.. stuff.”

 

 

“Really?” lowering her voice she whispered to the concealed demoness, “Do you think it has something to do with your past?”

 

 

“I honestly don’t know,” Kagome confessed, slightly uncomfortable to be discussing such an intimate secret in public like this. “But everything seems so...real. Well everything but the flea…”

 

 

“Flea?”

 

 

“Yea...there’s a flea who bites me named Myoga and no matter how many times I squash him he keeps coming back for more.”  

 

 

“You...named an insect?”

 

 

“Flea.” Kagome corrected, “or to be more specific a flea demon. I...its ridiculous right?”

 

 

“It certainly isn’t rational,” Sango admitted. Taking another sip of her own hot chocolate, she added a quick bite of her food and silently offered some to Kagome who absently refused. “but, it probably isn’t something to stress over, you haven’t gotten your memory back in all these years, it's doubtful you would do so now and after all you have a company to run, and with your success the future is bright.”

 

 

“Your right….” she finally relented, sipping her tea, the demoness tried to appear normal though her mind was still thinking about her missing past.

 

 

“So,” her friend began, wanting to change the subject, “what’s the project you were working on in Morocco?”

 

 

“I already told you,” Kagome exasperated, “I was helping restore the Hassan II Mosque in Casablanca. If done right they should be done by June of next year.”

 

 

Scrunching up her nose at the answer she teasingly asked another question, “Oh and your people are helping out with it?”

 

 

Not paying attention Kagome responded seriously, “No we’re in charge of it, and I’m the boss, I had to make sure they were doing everything right.”

 

 

“Oh.” she was a gonner. Sango stuffed the last of her scone in her mouth and checked her phone only to let out a squeak when she realized she was late to get back to work. Rushing out the door, the woman threw a chaste goodbye over her shoulder as she left, Kagome sighing as she watched the girl slide through the snow while racing to get back to her job on time. Sango was always in such a high gear. Even the demoness had trouble keeping up sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arriving back at her penthouse apartment, Kagome casually threw her trench coat on the rack and removed her boots so that she could cross the entry way. With stocking covered feet she entered the privacy of her home, heading over to the couch and collapsing in it gratefully. She had been so tired since coming back to Japan and she had only been gone a few weeks. Burying her face in her hands she let out an audible whine, what was wrong with her lately?

 

 

_‘You're lonely’_

 

 

“Hardly,” she muttered out, though even she could feel the weakness behind the denial. She was an Inu Youkai by nature, a being that craved companionship. “And for two hundred years i’ve been alone…”

 

 

Ever since she had awoken next to that well two centuries ago, she had spent everyday afterwards with feelings of emptiness and loss that she couldn’t explain. For two hundred years she had done nothing more than go through the motions one did to survive in the world, forever trying and failing to fill the void in her soul she could never fully place. If it wasn’t for her career, in this day and age the demoness would literally have nothing. She held no attraction for men or women and that naturally meant pups weren’t around. Her memories only began next to that well she had found herself two hundred years ago and continued up til now. Her past was a mystery to her she couldn’t solve. Could that have something to do with the dream she had been having?

 

 

Sighing she removed the spell from her body, and once freed of her human appearance ran her clawed fingers through her now waist length blue black hair. No pointed ears or paper white skin, her allure came from the natural way her body was shaped and her assets expressed. The only markings she contained were the odd light blue tribal symbols which ran under left eye and matching ones on her shoulder and right outer leg. Her body wasn’t extremely decorated up with crescent moons and claw like scratches like other demons she had seen depicted in the few paintings of the feudal beasts she had found while trying to discover herself. She took the appearance of a much more original Inu she had figured after a while, the ones that first appeared with the creation of the world. Leaning back further against the couch, Kagome slightly opened and closed her hand that was once again beginning to hurt, specifically right where the scar on her palm was located. Glancing at it she didn’t even bother to growl when she saw how red and swollen it had gotten again. It wasn’t worth the effort anymore. After two centuries this was the only scar on her body that had refused to heal, always returning at the most random of times.

 

 

Her life wasn’t all bad though, she reminded herself. Looking around her penthouse living room, she smiled half heartedly as her eyes locked on her drafting table where she had been working on a little side project for the past few days. All on her own she had established and ran a successful architect company which focused primarily on restoring ancient structures and other important buildings to their original form. And even though she had no idea who she truly was well managed this same business for the last one hundred and fifty years, which she continued to lead under many different aliases. Her current identity as Abigail Tokuoka, the fabulous woman whom her former persona had ‘found’ while on a business trip in London ruled with as much kindness and favor as did the moniker’s before her. There was no family inheritance at her company, only ‘prodiges’ which were kept out of the public eye until the handing down ceremony where they would eventually take over for the previous ‘deceased’ owner. A pretty decent cover up if she did say so herself.

 

 

Hearing her phone go off, she grabbed it from her purse on the coffee table and after checking to see who it was, sighed when she saw that it was her calendar informing her it was time to write her monthly check to the Higurashi shrine. She had been supporting that place since it had been built near what was now called the bone eaters well for almost a hundred years ago now. Just another thing she couldn’t explain, but something had kept her going to that old water hole for years until the humans decided it was the perfect place to build such a holy structure around.

 

 

Over the years she had managed to keep giving financial aid to the place with little suspicion by claiming her ancestors had helped create it and she was willing to do anything to keep it running. In this day and age she had only been visiting it once a month under the guise of dropping off her charity when in reality she had used the time to question once again how she had ended up there. Something in her gut told her it was more than coincidence she had woken up in that spot with severe amnesia, but what it meant even after all these years she still was no closer to figuring out.

 

* * *

 

 

While Kagome’s mind remained in turmoil, a pair of eyes watched her impassively as she left the comfort of her couch and headed for the kitchen where he lost sight of her when she passed the wall. Exhaling in irritation, the man remained in place on the roof of the building he was occupying, counting down the minutes until he could make his move. She wasn’t going back to the living room for a while. Briefly he saw her shadow once she waltzed in her bedroom and began to remove her clothes in preparation for a bath. Once even her shadow left his line of sight, the man rubbed at his palm irritably, which upon turning it over, one could clearly see the angry red scar that ran down the entire length of his hand.

 

A/N: What will happen next? Please review -Theores      


	3. Life's Little Surprises

Chapter 3: Life’s Little Surprises

The next morning, Kagome took the time necessary to walk to the Higurashi shrine grounds. With it being a national landmark, no cars were able to reach the area and feeling unusually active, the demoness walked the two miles from the bullet train to the shrine, exhaustion barely creeping up on her superior being. Reaching the base of the shrine in record time, she huffed slightly out of breath from power walking and gazed up the staircase like it was the one for heaven.  

Seeing the familiar old man at the top of the steps, Kagome called out to him happily, “Hello Higurashi-san!” waving for effect, she giggled when the shrine’s caretaker attempted to appear stoic, merely closing his eyes and nodded his head once in an attempt to give only passing acknowledgement of her presence. Climbing the stairs one at a time, she finally joined the elder Higurashi at the top, a slight pant in her voice as she cheerfully inquired, “How are you enjoying the nice winter weather?”

Giving her a suspicious look he scoffed and replied, “Nice? Weather? You mean this never ending curse that has plagued us all!”

 _‘There he goes again...’_ Kagome thought ominously. Tuning him out as he began to complain of the ice and snow, the demoness glanced around the shrine’s courtyard and nodded her head in satisfaction at seeing how clean it appeared. Though she gave them enough to hire a cleaning staff to help with the shrine’s upkeep, the old man refused to do so, claiming he was still young enough to take care of the entire place by himself. The white snow covered nearly everything, not even the walkways had been shoveled yet. Breathing in slightly, she sighed when she smelled the slight copper tinge of blood near the main house’s front door, someone had already tripped and fallen it seemed.

“......And then my cane slipped out from under me and I fell hard on my bad knee!” he finished grumbling, patting the injured site for emphasis.

_‘Well, that explains it.’_

“Jii-chan who are you talking to?” the door slid open and the kindly face of Katsuko Higurashi appeared, a rather large tan coat covering the woman’s body. Seeing Kagome she gasped in surprise and giving her a welcoming smile said, “Abigail! It's so good to see you again! Has it been a month already?”

“It’s nice to see you again too Katsuko-san,” Kagome replied, “and yes it has and I have it right here;” pulling an envelope out from under her winter poncho, the disguised demoness held it out to the elder Higurashi with both hands, bowing low as she did so. “I hope you will accept this in honor of my extended family.”

“But of course, girl,” gently taking it from her, the caretaker held it at his side and as he normally did after taking her money, invited her to stay for a while “well then, do you feel like a cup of tea before you leave?”

Smiling gently at both the old man and Katsuko, she nodded and agreed, “Of course, I would love that.”

* * *

The conversation had been light as usual, but it wasn’t until the old man mentioned strange happenings on the shrine premises did it suddenly become serious.

Holding the porcelain cup in both hands, Kagome gazed at the elder Higurashi confused. “What do you mean strange sounds have been coming from the bone eaters well?”

“It’s just as I said child,” he replied. Taking a sip of his green tea, he allowed his words to sink in and then continued, “Lately at the most random of times, the well has been making the oddest of noises, it's almost a moaning sound I would call it, very eerie indeed.”  

“Moaning?” she repeated. Attempting to be delicate she suggested, “Is it possible some stupid kids have been getting into the main shrine or…”

“Impossible,” he responded steadfastly, “I have several security measures installed around the shrine and well house, believe me, no one has been getting in that isn’t supposed to be.”

“What about Souta-chan?” Kagome thought back to the one and only child of Katsuko and her deceased husband, the little boy was only twelve but he seemed like the type who could become quite mischievous when the opportunity arose. “Remember the time he tricked you with the feather duster and the whipped cream? Maybe…”

Higurashi brushed the notion off, “Oh Souta is above messing with sacred artifacts.” moving back slightly when Katsuko swooped in to pour him another cup of tea, he took in another taste of it and finished, “That well is possessed by something I know it!”

Turning to the female household member, Kagome silently asked her opinion, only to get a shrug and rational thinking, “I believe it may be the pipes that run under the well house, they haven’t been redone in years and with all the ice and cold weather, it may just be time to get a proper repairman out here.”

“And have them tear up the shrine Abigail’s fore bosses, forefathers helped to build! It would take months to put everything back the way it was!”  

“Jii-chan calm yourself, remember we have a guest.” Katsuko chided gently. Giving Kagome another prize winning smile she encouraged the woman, “Do you think it's possible a plumber could check the pipes without tearing up half the shrine to do so?”

“I actually have no idea,” She admitted, “if they come out here to do an inspection, they’re gonna have to wait at least a few more days until the snow melts enough for them to get to the ground.”

“Well there you have it Jii-chan!” she replied, happily addressing her father in law.

“What? I didn’t hear her say anything.”

“I’ll….call someone tomorrow and see if we can’t get someone over here in the next few days.” Kagome finally relented, ignoring Higurashi’s scowling and Katsuko’s beaming.

“Oh...very well…” he finally conceded.

“Everything will be fine Jii-chan.” the woman reassured her faithful caretaker.

“Well, thanks for everything,” Kagome said while standing from her kneeling position, “but I really have to go now, I have to return to work in the morning and I have last minute stuff to do.” Bowing to the two Higurashi’s they returned the gesture and with a wave, wished her luck in continuing to run her business. Heading to the door, she quietly slipped on her poncho and located her snow boots which were also by the entryway. Just as her buckles were in place, Katsuko’s voice rang out from the hallway.

“Abigail! Wait!” turning around to face the woman who was walking towards her, she stopped a few inches away, a smile on her face and something held tightly in her hands. “You forgot something.”

“I did?” she tilted her head in confusion and quickly ticked off in her head all the things she had brought with her into the house. “I don’t think I did.”

“No it’s nothing you brought with you, it’s something I found while I was checking around the well to be exact.”   

“Really?” her interest pipped, Kagome leaned forward and gazed at the object that was now held out to her in Katsuko’s hands.

In her palm was a beautiful medium sized silver mandala-like pendant which depicted a scene of a crescent moon raised high above the branches of a cherry blossom tree. Looking closer, one could see the tiny red rubies that ringed each of the branches leaves, a few diamonds thrown in as well. Katsuko had apparently added a silver chain so that it could be worn as a necklace, the light reflecting off the beautiful artifact. “I want you to have it, I know how much you love that old well.” placing it in Kagome’s hands, the woman closed her fingers and nodded once before scurrying out of sight, apparently embarrassed at the moment the two had just shared.

“Thanks, I guess…” she murmured, quickly slipping on the necklace and then out the door, making sure to close it back gently behind her. Seeing that it was snowing again, Kagome sighed and shaking her head began walking in the direction of the sacred well house. She wanted to hear these odd sounds herself before she bothered to call anyone about this.

* * *

Going up to the well house, Kagome examined the perimeter for a moment, finding nothing that looked too out of place to be of much concern. Pulling her gloved hands from under her poncho, she kneeled down and lightly ran her palms over the snow-covered ground in front so that she could see the pavement and once again saw no cracks or anything that would point to obvious water damage. The problem must be inside she theorized. Checking to see nobody was around, the demoness swiftly entered the well house and peered down the few stairs to the dry water hole itself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe they had to run the water in the house for her to hear anything. Sliding the wooden door shut behind her, Kagome boldly marched to the well’s rim and placing her hands on the edge, looked into the bottom and sighed when she once more found nothing. Was this some kind of joke?

She had been coming here once a month for the past hundred years now, only recently had she begun arriving as Abigail Tokuoka, before that she had been Runa and before that Chizu. It was tiring sometimes to get comfortable with a new persona only to have to switch abruptly and relearn to respond to her new identity. Feeling her palm burn more hotly, she irritably scratched at it through her glove only to pause when she felt something behind her. “Who?”

It flew at her from the side. Before she could react a cloaked figure launched itself at the female,  making her duck in reflex. Getting back up Kagome growled dangerously low when she saw whatever it was hanging idly from the ceiling. Even through her disguised senses, the woman could tell that it wasn’t human. “What the hell is going on?!”


	4. Honor The Savior

Chapter 4: Honor the Savior

"What the hell!"

The creature; whatever it was, removed the hood covering its face to reveal something ten times more disturbing.

It was hideous. The most noticeable feature of the monstrosity was that it lacked eyes of any kind. The sockets were blank, only two indents in the skin where its sight giving organ should be. Wrinkly leather skin gave it the appearance of an old man and when it raised its bare palm to Kagome she growled in earnest at seeing the missing oculars embedded in the center of its hand. Racking her brain for information on what she was facing up against, she naturally came up blank and without many options immediately abandoned the spell on her body, exposing her true form.

"Who are you!" she barked out, her body shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. It groaned in response, a rather long tongue falling out of its mouth, twitching in time with her heartbeat. Angry, Kagome rose her own hand and released a small ball of blue energy from her palm, the only offensive ability she knew she possessed. Letting out a loose scream when the being dodged her attack, she followed it with her eyes as it scurried along the roof of the well house, its pale green cloak trailing behind it.

The monster groaned again, its tongue appearing to grow in length, holding out its hand, the eye in its palm blinked a few times at its prey, shaking the demoness to the core. Once more it dove for her and once more she dodged, losing her balance and falling head first into the well behind her. Landing on her back Kagome let out a cry of pain, the impact knocking the wind out of her when she hit the ground. Through bleary eyes she could see the creature hanging from the ceiling, slowly lowering its tongue into the well like a rope. Instinct taking over, she fired three more balls of energy from the well in rapid succession, the first one barely scorching the tip of the beast's tongue while the other two missed, leaving gaping holes in the ceiling.

Hit, the horrible being jumped out of sight, the demoness barely making out the sounds of a door opening. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, it was trying to escape, it was going outside!

Using the last of her strength, Kagome high jumped from the well's bottom, landing on the rim, ready to fight with the last of her waning spirit. She couldn't risk it getting out into the world, it would kill every human in its sight! The monster's silhouette was visible from where she stood, its features blocked out by the white light outside. Taking a fighting stance, the demoness waited for it to strike again, but relaxed slightly when she saw it had yet to move. She retook her position when it suddenly to a step forward and then, collapsed. Falling to the floor, the demon lay face down and unmoving, its cloak once more hiding it hideous form. Confused, Kagome examined it for a moment only to snap to attention when she noticed the new silhouette that had appeared in the doorway. It was a man from the looks of it, sputtering the demoness attempted to appear brave, and boldly called out, "Who are you?"

No response. Growling, Kagome repeated the phrase only to met once more with silence. Jumping down from the top of the well, the demoness narrowed her eyes dangerously at the new threat and took a cautionary step forward, hoping the intimidate the human who was standing before her. The odd person walked forward as well, surprising the woman when she was able to look at him fully.

He was quite handsome whoever he was. Short black hair that was styled to fit his features, and pale skin that was free of any marks or blemishes. What attracted Kagome the most, however, were his eyes which were a sharp gray hue, piercing the demoness right through the heart when he glanced at her. Looking at her for a moment and quickly losing interest, he turned his focus to the demon on the floor, kneeling beside it while he quietly examined its features.

"Okay, who are you?" Kagome asked, now thoroughly annoyed at his apathetic attitude. Glancing at the monster that attacked her, she could already smell the scent of death wafting off of it, whatever it was it was dead. "Hey, do you not hear me?"

"Tenome,"

Tilting her head in puzzlement, she rethought his word choice only to come up with no rational answer for why he said what he did. "Excuse me?"

"A bone sucking demon," he continued, his voice a deep baritone that would have been sexy if not for his attitude, "Any later and it would have torn the skeleton right from your body."

Her palm burned at the scar, making Kagome scratch at it subconsciously while she peered at the man in front of her. It wasn't until she finally looked at her undisguised hand that she realized she was standing there in her true form. Gasping in surprise, she made moves to replace the spell on her body when the man in front of her spoke again, "You have nothing to fear from me Kagome, I will keep your secret."

"What?" forgetting about her concealment she growled at him openly and asked suspiciously, "How do you know my name!"

Looking back at her with a bored expression he answered her cryptically, "Hn. I thought that much would be obvious."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Kagome was taken aback when he released a growl of his own, much deeper and effective than hers. "Watch your tongue in my presence woman." She barely registered his words, instead focusing on his roar. That….was the grumble of an alpha. But how?

Misreading her comprehending expression, he nodded in approval to her silence and pulling off his glasses showed her his uncovered eyes which flashed yellow for a moment before returning to their silver hue. "We have many things to discuss and the sooner the better, but first we need to dispose of this creature and…" he hesitated when he saw how pale Kagome had become in the last few seconds since he had growled at her. "Are you alright?" Watching as she suddenly hit the ground, he stood up for a minute in bewilderment only to sigh when he saw she had passed out from shock. Joining her at her side, he swept her hair away from her forehead and noted no signs of injury or illness was also accountable for her fainting spell. Noticing her upturned palm, he stared impassively at the pulsing red scar on the area, the skin around it rubbed raw from her scratching at it. Opening his own hand, he gently caressed the similar mark on his own inner paw, the mark angrily glowing red as though infected with bacteria. "We have much to talk about indeed," he sighed again and returned his glasses to his face, now he had more mess to clean up.


	5. Forgot To Remember

Chapter 5: Forgot to Remember

Carrying Kagome bridal style into his study, the man gently placed her unconscious body on a nearby couch, adjusting her head and arms so that she wouldn't be stiff when she finally awoke. Walking over to his desk, he pushed a button underneath and called for his manservant to bring some water to him immediately. Sighing when a squeaking voice replied, he all but flopped down into his desk chair, leaning up against the brown leather of the seat. While he waited for his servant to arrive, he couldn't help but continue to gaze at the woman who was still asleep on his furniture. She looked so much...older. Examining her face from afar, the mysterious stranger traced her features with an invisible finger, collecting every detail, from the marking under her eye to the scarred palm that lay open on her stomach. Noticing that it was more flesh colored now, he looked at his own marked one and saw the same level of healing. It barely stung now. 'I'm making amends.'

A knock on the door informed him of someone entering and turning his attention to the intruder, stared impassively at his manservant who stumbled in, a silver trap carefully held in his tiny green hands. "Jaken," he acknowledged the imp who hobbled over to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he responded in kind, gently placing the serving tray on the edge of his desk. Pouring a glass of water from a crystal jug, he bowed low before serving it to his lord who accepted it quietly. "Will there be anything else my lord?"

"No, just start preparing dinner, we have a guest tonight,"

Appearing confused the imp turned behind him and dropped his jaw when he saw the familiar passed out woman on his lord's couch. "Ka...Kagome-san?"

"Yes Jaken," he replied lightly though there was a slight warning in his tone.

"Forgive me my lord but I thought you were told ack!" the glass he had just given the man hit the imp square on his bald head, knocking him out for a brief moment.

"I know perfectly well what I was told Jaken!" he growled out, annoyance clear in his voice, "and I had no choice but to reveal myself to her,"

"But, why my lord?"

"You know better than to question me," he answered, "Now leave." his silver eyes flashed red behind his glasses, scaring the imp enough that he turned tail and fled, forgetting the tray as the door was swiftly closed behind him.

Sesshomaru was well aware he was not supposed to reveal himself to Kagome until after a certain event passed that had yet to in the last five hundred years. Ever since he had managed to find her, he had secretly been protecting her from harm, which meant many a night was spent fighting the various creatures that were attracted to her because of who she was and what she had done. In the last fifty years alone he had battled against at least four hundred creatures who randomly appeared in areas she inhabited. They were drawn to her, and she needed to know why. Running his fingers through his hair, the demon removed his glasses and the spell that concealed his demonic form from the world. In the blink of an eye, white hair replaced black and grew a little past his shoulders, markings appeared on his face, stripes and a crescent moon dead center of his forehead, his skin became paler and fangs and talons grew. Gone was the frail looking human man and in his place was a fearsome dog demon who twitched his nose a few times as his senses returned to full capacity.

Glancing over at Kagome's unconcealed form once more, Sesshomaru snorted at seeing her still passed out, her body hadn't even moved since they'd left that shrine. It was high time she woke up. Filling up the second glass Jaken had brought, the demon held it in his hands as he went back to her side and giving her fair warning called her name, "Kagome…" no movement. With only a fleeting moment of guilt, he dumped the entire cup of liquid directly on her face, causing the woman to jolt awake in shock.

With water dripping from her hair, the demoness sputtered and looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was being in the well house, now she was….Snapping her head in Sesshomaru's direction, she growled at seeing the empty glass in his hands, the evidence of what he'd just done to her. "What the hell!"

"Calm yourself Kagome," he replied with a bored expression on his features, "It was the only way to wake you up," he stopped when her quick hands snatched the glass from his grip, throwing the crystal across the room where it shattered into a million pieces.

"Where am I?" she demanded to know while pulling off her poncho. The material had fortunately kept the water from reaching her clothes, her head, however, was soaked.

"At my home," he replied eyeing her carefully.

"What?" Inspecting her new environment, the demoness placed her feet properly on the floor, her eyes examining everything from the fireplace to expensive looking desk the man stood in front of. Finally, her eyes rested on the guy himself, his silver colored hair and golden eyes were something she was only used to seeing on elder men, not a man who couldn't be older than his late twenties. "How…"

"Kagome," he called out, "there is much we need to discuss, including what you're little escape attempt did, we can talk about trivial things later,"

"Who the hell are you!" she screamed out, watching in satisfaction when he stepped back.

"Kagome…" he repeated softly, the oddest expression on his face as he truly tried to gauge her seriousness, "You….don't know who I am?"

"Hell no!" she responded, growling in earnest, "I've never met you before in my life! I…" hearing his deep growl of displeasure, Kagome paused in her rant and breathed in deeply, capturing his scent in her mind. He smelled like the man she had seen earlier in the well house, "you're...the same person?" she whispered out.

"Yes"

"The guy in the well house, and that demon! The,"

"The Tenome," Sesshomaru finished for her, his eyes still wavering over her shaking form. "It attacked you."

"Who...who are you?"

"I...I am Sesshomaru,"

"Sesshomaru…" she tried the name out on her tongue, her eyes narrowing when the name felt oddly familiar to her. "You're Inu like me right?"

"Yes"

"Wow…." to his surprise, Kagome stared at him admirably now, as though she had never seen another of her kind before. She was behaving way too out of character for this to be her way of refusing him.

"Kagome….do you not remember anything?" sitting down next to her, Sesshomaru took her scarred hand in his own and showed the demoness the fading marks on their bodies. "We took a blood vow, and we broke it but now…"

"Blood vow?" snatching her hand back, she gazed at her own palm before looking to his still open one. 'That's the same scar...'

"Yes, we made promises on our honor."

"I don't...I mean I don't...ahh!" holding her head, images began to pass through her mind. Random tidbits of information, the most recent of which involved her dream that she now distinctly remembered the name the flea had called out. 'Sesshomaru'

A/N: No her memory hasn't come back yet, she's just like regular amnesic patients, it just comes back in waves. Please, review -Theores Oh yea, next chapter will be a memory from the past.


	6. Begins In Shame

Chapter 6: Begins in Shame

 _Kagome laid back comfortably on the sand, her eyes busy reading the stars as her mind placed constellations with certain groups of the lights in the sky. Sighing the demoness mentally ticked off in her head which ones she had yet to add to her star charts, Inu no Taisho would need them in the coming weeks after all. The moon was not out tonight, making the nighttime clouds look like wispy shadows in the dark, eerie yet oddly mystifying. Still stargazing, she barely moved a muscle when she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. "Isn't it way past your bedtime Sesshomaru-_ sama _?" hearing him move to sit beside her, she glanced over at the demon lord who had his knees bent in front of him, leaning his arms back to give the position support._

_"I should be asking you the same thing," he muttered out, peeking up at the sky for only a moment, he soon focused his attention on the ocean instead, the waves coming just within reach of his booted feet. "You haven't been in your room at night lately."_

_Blowing air out her nose, Kagome replied, "Really? And how would you know this Sesshomaru-_ sama _?" there was a teasing tone to her voice, but she didn't miss how stiff he became when she asked him the question. Honestly, he had been following her around like a quiet stalker for over a month, ever since they had shared their first kiss by accident. They had both agreed at the time that it was a one-time thing, an incident that had been the result of high adrenaline caused by discovering the tomb of his family's founding Daiyoukai, Shiro. "What? No response?"_

 _"_ Jaken _has seen you going in and out of the castle, he informed me because he thought it strange."_

_"Oh." a light blush stained her cheeks at his explanation. The imp had been following him around like a proverbial dog ever since they had discovered that Kappa demons did in fact exist. That was her job, after all, serving as the western lands assistant researcher. Though it didn't really bring her any pleasure. She was more interested in the past than the future, after all without the world's prior experiences, they wouldn't have existed. "How is Jaken?" she asked weakly, her cheeks reddening more when he smirked at her lame question._

_"He is well, he insists on constantly being in my presence, otherwise, he complains that I am a callous being and he hates that he worships me."_

_"Yea that sounds about right." laughing, Kagome stopped and gasped when she realized in the midst of their conversation she had forgotten the constellations she had been studying. "Oh Damn it!"_

_"Watch your tongue woman, it's impolite to use such vulgar language."_

_"Sorry….," she muttered out. Staring hard up into the sky, she once more attempted to remember the star's locations and other astronomical details so that she could write them on her charts when she left._

_"Hn. What are you doing anyway?"_

_"I'm stargazing."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's for your father," she said so low Sesshomaru was forced to lean back so that her voice was closer to his ear._

_"Father...wants you to look at stars?"_

_"And put them on a chart so that he can go into enemy territory without fear of becoming lost."_

_"Oh," Laying beside her the demon followed her line of sight and squinted his eyes at the glowing lights which held no distinct pattern in his opinion. "How do you know what you're looking at?"_

_"Sesshomaru-sama? You honestly want me to tell you the finer points of astrology….in one night?"_

_"No…" he responded immediately. Holding in a sigh, the demon lord closed his eyes and thought about how foolish he had been behaving lately. Kagome was having this effect on him and he couldn't figure out why. His first kiss had been with her, and while he should be the one that was nonchalant about it, instead her reaction had left him wondering what was so wrong about that moment or not good enough that made her act like it didn't happen._

_"Good," once more focusing her attention back to the stars, she stopped and looked over at him again when he suddenly asked out of nowhere,_

_"Why have you been avoiding me?"_

_"What...what do you mean?"_

_"Ever since…..that night, you've…" Kagome interrupted his thought._

_"We agreed it didn't happen," she pointed out immediately._

_"Yes, but,"_

_"No buts Sesshomaru-sama," the demoness stated firmly. "I am nothing more than a servant in your household. You have a duty to this province, your family, and especially your father. Forgive me for being so forward."_

_"Social class is why you avoid me?"_

_"I do not avoid you, I also do not seek you out,"_

_"Until we discovered Shiro's grave, you came to me with everything."_

_"That was before," she answered._

_"Then does that not make you the one who is behaving differently since it occurred?"_

_"No, Sesshomaru-sama our relationship crossed a line."_

_"You honestly feel that way?"_

_"Yes." there was no room for negotiation in her affirmation._

_"Very well then," going back to the stars, she ignored the silently seething lord. Expecting Sesshomaru to get up and storm off in rejection, she was surprised when she suddenly felt a weight on her body and his face blocking her view of the sky._

_"Sesshomaru-sama, what…." he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers fully, taking advantage of her mouth parted in surprise, he slipped his tongue in and desperately searched out hers. Not responding for a long moment, Kagome's instincts, at last, took over and she began to kiss back with just as much passion as he had._

_This went on for a few minutes until they both separated from air. Looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes which were slightly dilated in arousal, she stared at him blankly while she silently tried to assess what they had just done._

_"Did we just cross a line again?" he abruptly asked, challenging her response with a questioning glance._

_"Yes, Sesshomaru…..we did…."_

_"Good." capturing her lips again, he deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues tangling while the waves behind them got closer to the shore, barely catching the tips of Sesshomaru's boots._


	7. Shock

Chapter 7: Shock   

Holding her head tightly, Kagome moaned out as in pain as a migraine beat wildly against in her skull. Sensing her distress; Sesshomaru attempted to comfort her by gently touching one of her hands only for the woman to snatch her arm back roughly along with the words, “Don’t touch me!” He dropped his hand immediately at his side and returned to stand up to his full height.

“You look like you're in pain…”

“Of course, I’m in pain!” Kagome barked out. Openly growling in a mixture of anger and frustration, the demoness switched into a laying down position on the couch; taking care to shift her damp tresses so that that draped over the side, pooling onto the floor below. More weakly she told the man watching her, “I need some water, not thrown on me but in a glass.”  

“Hn. There’s a pitcher and a glass on the table beside you.”

“Pour me a cup.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I do not take orders from you,” Sesshomaru informed her authoritatively, “If you want something you are more than capable of getting it yourself.” turning on his heel, the demon returned to his work desk and calmly sat himself down in his leather chair. Leaning back, he continued to watch her patiently as though waiting for her to make a move.

Her migraine was getting worse. Glancing behind her from her lounging position, Kagome indeed saw the pitcher and glass he spoke of, the condensation from the metal container dripping beads of water down the vase’s polished side. Licking her dried lips, the demoness huffed before forcing herself to finally sit back up, her arm automatically reaching for the table that contained the much-needed refreshment. Quickly pouring a glass, she took it all in one gulp and was preparing to pour another when she felt his golden eyes still boring into her aching body. “What?”

“Nothing,” he immediately assured her, “I am merely noting the changes you have gone through in past centuries.”

“Changes?”

“Yes….you have ripened well in the last two hundred years….more defined…..”

Blushing at his words, Kagome had to bite back a sharp comeback for noticing her maturity. In demonic society for a man to notice your body and like it enough to actually tell you so was a high compliment indeed. Where mortal women would have been offended that a man was looking at them so instinctually, to a demoness it was nothing short of a human woman being told her shoes looked nice on her feet. Remembering her species, the demoness offered a soft “Thanks…” to which he nodded in acknowledgment. Thinking on his words; she tilted her head and suddenly asked, “You knew me two hundred years ago?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

He had to choose his words carefully. “I….was a lord in your province….”

“....And you knew me personally?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

He was about to respond when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Ordering the person on the other side to enter, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw his younger brother appear; the twin puppy ears on the top of his head twitching in curiosity. “What do you want Inuyasha?”

Staring at the half demon curiously, Kagome tried out his name on her tongue. “Inu...Yasha?”

“Keh.” closing the door behind him, the younger of the two brothers boldly strolled over to the couch the demoness was occupying; plopping himself down next to her as though they had known each other for years. Not that the demoness particularly minded.

Examining the half-breed next to her, she noted the tinge of humanity in his scent and seeing his puppy ears twitching again, flexed her fingers in reflex; she wanted to touch them. He must have known what she was thinking because he turned to her and warned her, “Don’t even think about it.”

Clearing his throat to gain his attention, Sesshomaru demanded to know, “Inuyasha, I’m in the middle of something, what are you doing here?”

“Obviously bastard,” glancing over at Kagome again, he smirked and returned his gaze to his brothers, “I got a call from Myoga about an hour ago telling me so. I’m just happy I didn’t walk in on you two naked or something.”

“Excuse me?!” the demoness asked vilified. “How dare you! I don’t even know who the hell you are and you just…”

“Kagome enough,” Sesshomaru said calmly. Looking at his brother silently; he waited until the pup respectfully lowered his gaze before formally introducing him, “You two have yet to meet. This is my younger brother Inuyasha. You have to forgive his boorishness, he was dropped on the head as a pup.”

“The only reason I was dropped on my head is because you threw me at a wall!”

“Indeed, right after you insulted half my court with your inane behavior.”

“I was three!”

“That is still no excuse for…”

“Forgive me, but I have no idea what’s going on….” Crossing her legs, Kagome leaned back slightly and did the same with her arms; a confused expression on her face. “Who are you people?”

“Wench haven’t you been paying attention!” Inuyasha blurted out. “I’m your jackass lover’s brother!”

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru said with a harder edge in his tone. Standing up he glared at the half demon hard, warning the boy that he was on thin ice.

“Lover?”

* * *

Kagome froze. “Lover?” Keeping her position, the demoness’s gaze turned inward while the term of endearment Inuyasha had thrown out ran through her mind at a rapid pace. This Sesshomaru person….had been her lover? Recalling his earlier behavior, the demoness gasped when the pieces began to form a picture in her mind. Glancing down at her hand, she rubbed at the scar on her palm which had become a light pink with healing. Remembering the similar marking on Sesshomaru she snapped her head up to look at him, “Blood vow?”


	8. We are Broken

Chapter 8: We are Broken

Keeping his eyes on Kagome, Sesshomaru roughly commanded, “Inuyasha, leave.”

“No way!”

“Now!” he barked out.

“Keh. Fine.” grumbling but relenting, the half demon stood to go, but just as he reached the door, he turned back to Kagome, “Make sure to ask him about the book.”

“Inuyasha!” the elder demon roared out, going over to his brother with elevated speed, he grabbed the hanyou by the scruff of the neck and threw him from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Placing his palms flat against the wooden surface, Sesshomaru peeked over at the demoness who was watching him with an unreadable expression. Unable to take the silence any longer, he gruffly asked, “What?”

“I don’t like door slams.”

“What?”

“I don’t like it when people slam doors,” Kagome repeated softly; fingering her scarred palm with the tips of her pointed claws. “It’s rude….and it aggravates my hearing.”

No response; Sesshomaru returned to his previous position in his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a serious migraine now. “I’m sure you have questions now,”

“I’ve had questions since I got here. Now it's more like demands.”

“Hn.” ignoring the demand part of her words, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and asked cautiously, “What are they?” giving her an even look he told her, “I can only answer so much.”

“We can deal with the lover declaration later,” Kagome told him immediately; noting the way the dog demon’s shoulders seemed to relax when she said it. Right now bigger issues needed to be dealt with. “First thing’s first, how do you know me?”

Leaning back in his chair, the proud demon closed his eyes and responded, “You were a researcher for my family during my father’s rule from the early to late fourteenth century.”

“How long specifically?”

“I don’t know,” he exasperated, “work contracts in our kingdom lasted twenty-five years a piece, and you were in the middle of your third term when you left. So around sixty I would say.”

“Work contracts? I...nevermind” she shook the thought from her head. Recalling the job title she looked at him confused. “What did a female researcher do in the 1400’s?”

“You were offered the position after you discovered the secret to accessing some of the world’s first and most powerful alchemy. It would have been your only job, but you are a curious and nosy women and one discovery would lead to another be it with the stars, blacksmithing, or even cooking. Eventually, my grandfather just decided to give you the blanket title of researcher.”

“I take offense to that nosy part….”

“Hn. It is true, you were always the first to ask questions about everything.”

“Wait...so you're saying I’m a genius?”

“Genius?” he scoffed, “Hardly, you were just hardheaded and lucky. Suicidal even, but that is of little importance now.”

“Suicidal? I tried to kill myself?”

“No, you continuously put yourself in situations that nearly got you killed, all for the sake of knowledge….though come to think of it….”

Debating on whether or not she actually wanted to know, Kagome finally probed, “....What?”

“Oh nothing…” he snorted softly, “It’s just…there was a time when you were trying to discover how to revive the dead….you had an associate from Egypt who gave you an artifact that was said to reanimate the deceased…”

Perking up, the demoness leaned forward and encouraged him to continue, “What happened?”

“Long story short….you wanted to see if it was authentic and I spent the next ten days trying to keep you from committing seppuku. At one point I was forced to tie you up and lock you in my room when I went to train with my father…”

“You're...making that up…”   

“I only wish I was.” She continued to look incredulous but said nothing. When she continued to remain silent, Sesshomaru sighed and asked, “Anything else?”

“What book was your brother talking about?”

“The book of _Kokumajutsu_ (black magic) that you translated from Celtic writings.”

“I don’t remember any of this….What about it?”

“There was a spell inside it you used, and it had formidable consequences.”

Her nose twitching, Kagome appeared confused. “What spell?”

“The enchantment you placed on the well that enabled you to travel through time.”

* * *

Kagome sat back stunned. “Excuse me?”

“The book of black magic you wrote. The spell you used was incomplete and it caused serious damage to the natural flow of time.”

“I….traveled through time?”

“Yes….apparently just moving to another country wasn’t good enough for you.” there was a certain coldness in his eyes though she could swear she saw the beginnings of hurt hidden behind the mask.

“That explains….” she muttered to herself. Remembering when she first woke up in a strange time, Kagome sighed. Back then she had only thought she was suffering from the effects of amnesia. She had been forced to learn everything in the new land that was familiar to her, but not.

“You ended up in the 1800’s. You skipped over three hundred years in time….”

“I….I don’t remember any of this….” holding her head, the demoness groaned as her palm began to burn again. “I just….woke up next to a well….”

“I don’t understand why you cannot remember,” Sesshomaru said, watching her carefully. Furrowing his brow, the demon lord went back over his words. He had to watch what he said around her, technically they still weren't fated to meet. “But that is all I can answer for you now, there are many things we need to discuss, but now is not the time….”

“What!?!” standing up, Kagome growled to express her frustration, “Are you kidding me? You tell me all of this and just expect me to drop it?”

“Yes,” he replied firmly. “I was not supposed to bring you here. Not now. Not until you produce that book.”

“I can’t remember anything! How am I supposed to find this book when I couldn’t even remember my own name two hundred years ago!”

“Then how did you know what it was?”

“It was engraved on a set of reed pens I found in my bag.”

“Hn. The book was not in your sack?”

“No, just parchment….” staring up at the ceiling, Kagome tried to remember her first moments as an amnesic in the eighteenth century. “And….there was my reed pens…..” absently she gripped at the necklace around her neck, making Sesshomaru look at the pendant.

“My pendant?”

“Huh?”

He rushed the woman, coming to stand directly in front of her. Pushing her hand aside, Sesshomaru palmed the pendant, rubbing his thumb across it. “This is my pendant,” he repeated gently. “I lost it….many years ago….”

Staring up into his downturned face, Kagome watched his eyes as he spoke. There was a sense of….longing in his expression. “Sesshomaru…..” she called lightly, causing him to look at her. “Why did I leave?”

Searching her gaze, the dog demon seemed hesitant to tell her. She could see the conflict in his orbs. “You left because of me.”

“I know that, but why?”

“Because….I broke my promise to you.”

“What promise?”

“Kagome….”

“What….did you promise me?”

A flash of red, the show of fangs, the tight grip of his fist around her pendant; all of these things Kagome saw just as she was forced back while Sesshomaru’s hand pulled forward, ripping the necklace from her neck. Falling onto her bottom hard, the demoness let out a yip of surprise; her tail bone taking the most of the impact. “The fuck!” looking up, she growled hard at the man standing over her, the pendant he had snatched from her body hanging ominously from his hand. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Get out.”  

 “Huh?”

“Get out, now.” the corners of his eyes were red, revealing a hidden anger that she apparently unleashed. “And don’t come back until you find that book.”

“Why don’t you just find it?”

He snapped at her. “I cannot find it because I do not know where it is! You do! Search your mind.”

“What…,” she began to shudder when she felt his aura covering her body. On shaking legs she followed her instincts that were telling her to obey. Marching over to the door, Kagome placed her hand on the doorknob and looked back at the demon who was still positioned in place. “What if I never find this book you're talking about?”

“Then you will never come back.” he responded coldly.

“........” not saying another word, Kagome left the office, forgetting to get her poncho which remained thrown haphazardly on the side of her couch. Using her nose, the demoness searched for the exit, finally finding it a distance away. Seeing a green toad-like creature she acknowledged it briefly and headed for the door, which was a back entrance located in the mansion’s luxury kitchen. Hearing the pitter-pattering of feet, she turned and saw the green thing rushing towards her; his little claws awkwardly reaching for the door. Opening it for her, it bowed deeply as she stepped out, saying as she left;

“Nice to see you again Kagome-san….”

A/N: What will happen next? Oh wait, I know! (lame I know already) Next chapter will be another past memory. I’m trying to be different this time around and just make it so that random chapters are situated in the past. I think it’s best that most of the story be focused on the present. Please review! -Theores  


	9. Promises are Meant

Chapter 9: Promises are Meant

_With her fingers buried in Sesshomaru’s hair, Kagome threw her head back and howled in frustration at having him between her legs. Feeling a long tongue slip inside her body, the demoness growled and tugged hard on his tresses; whimpering when he bit her clit lightly in return. Lifting up his head, her unwanted lover lightly warned, “Unless you want me to bite it off, I suggest you stop pulling and start feeling.”_

_“Sess please no…” she whined; gasping when his mouth gently suckled her sore clit. “Ahh...don’t hurt me there.”_

_“Then stop pulling my hair.”_

_“But…”_

_“Shh. Hush.” returning to her dripping entrance, Sesshomaru continued to lap at her folds, the scent of her arousal already turning his mind into a haze._

_Though he may have been preoccupied with their current activity, Kagome couldn’t stop thinking about what had occurred earlier that day and exactly what it would mean for their upcoming future._

_Sesshomaru was getting married, and not to her as she had always secretly hoped. Remembering the mandatory assembly she attended, a shudder ran through her when she recalled the way Inu no Taisho and Kimi looked at the heartbroken woman. They were happy to finally be rid of her._

_Feeling the coil of need getting tighter in her abdomen, Kagome turned her head to stare at a  nearby wall, moaning in pleasure when she felt him sink two fingers inside her. Over and over he stroked her from the inside, taking care that his claws wouldn’t cut her. Engulfing her clit with his mouth he kept a firm grip on the nub, sucking in time with his thrusts. She began bucking her hips up against his mouth, desperately trying to match his movements. “Ahhh….”_

__The announcement had thrown everybody off, along with the fact that Sesshomaru seemed just as surprised as the rest of the house. One of the four western guardians daughters was to be the bride. Everybody was going to have to work extra hard to ensure things were perfect for his new fiance's arrival in a fortnight. No mistakes would be tolerated._ _

_Which is exactly why a large part of her couldn’t believe where they were. She had spent the better part of the day avoiding him only to be literally pulled into the training dojo. How the fight led to her on the ground half naked with a horny dog demon going down on her she was still trying to figure out. Moving her hands to lightly grip his clothed shoulders, Kagome mewled out his name, knowing he liked it best when she submitted. It had the desired effect; switching position, Sesshomaru began to use his fingers to play with her clit, his tongue going back to slip inside of her roughly. Moving it around in small fast circles, he smirked internally when she began to jerk up against his mouth even harder, desperate for him to give her release. “Sess please….”_

_Her juices freely flowed into his waiting mouth; with each stroke of his tongue giving him more of her delicious essence. Opening his eyes briefly, the edges of his orbs were tinged red with desire, Kagome’s scent was turning him bestial. His appendage still buried deep within her womb, Sesshomaru glanced up at her face and saw the beginnings of silver in the corners; her own instincts beginning to take rise. Feelings his eyes on her, she looked down her naked body at him and seeing the desire in his gaze panted out, “More….”_

_That was all it took. Sitting up; Sesshomaru nearly shredded through his clothes, letting out a grunt when his leaking member was finally free of his pants. He moved Kagome’s leg so that it was straddling his hip and grabbing himself he carefully allowed the head of his cock to rub against her core. Trailing it upwards, he ran his slit teasingly over her clit. Slowly going downwards, he continued his sweet torture of her cunt, smearing the entire head of his dick with her wetness. Unable to take any more, with a sharp thrust, he fully entered her womb; swiveling his hips until he liked where he was seated inside her._

_When he finally began to move, Kagome wrapped her legs tight around his waist, her palms laid flat against his chest. Slow at first, he allowed her to feel him fully with each drive of his member into her. Feeling her inner muscles twitch, his eyes began to bleed red again; his nose twitching rapidly while he took in her scent. In no time his movements became almost animalistic; a snarl leaving his mouth as his gentleness was overcome by bestial urges._

_The entire time they fucked, Kagome only took his member, her body completely yielding to his will. Feeling his fingers searching out her clit, she let out a moan and pulled him forward for a kiss. Roughly crushing their mouths together, the demoness released her hold from around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck instead. Soon she could feel her end approaching, the juices flowing from her body making it easy for him to slide in and out of her._

_As she began to reach completion, one thing was clear, there was no way they could stop doing this, they were too far gone._

* * *

_Later, with his hair disheveled and his expression tired, Sesshomaru leaned over an equally exhausted Kagome, the remains of their clothes covering them. Staring down into her face, the dog demon sighed. “Kagome I do not want this.”_

_“Neither do I.”_

_“But it is something I cannot get out of, believe me, I have tried.”_

_“Why now all of a sudden?”_

_“Father thinks it’s time….I am their only heir….and our near death experiences haven’t helped any either.”_

_“It was one time….”_

_“We were almost killed by a creature from hell, it only takes one time.”_

_“And now you have to take a guardian's daughter as your mate.” closing her eyes, Kagome moved to get away from him, only to feel Sesshomaru’s arm wrap around her waist, blocking her escape. “Let me up.”_

_“No.” pulling her to him, Sesshomaru forced her to look at his face. “You aren’t going anywhere.” there was double meaning in his words. Kagome saw them easily._

_“Sesshomaru I can’t be with you if you belong to someone else. You know how possessive females are; especially ones of nobility,” it was a fact that noble women had the hardest time out of anyone when it came to the men they married. The lack of freedom mixed with men’s tendencies to wander usually led to the deaths of many females at the claws of their mates, be it concubine or regular house servant. Kagome had heard of Miyako before; rumor had it she was a rare beauty….and completely ruthless._

_“I only belong to you and even then only when I choose to do so and the same is true for you.”_

_“I can’t….” confessing her feelings was hard for her and Kagome took a deep breath. “Another woman touching you bothers me….I’d go insane.”_

_“No, you won’t,”_

_“Yes, I will.”_

_“No, you won’t”_

_“Yes, I will!” Kagome insisted._

_“No, you won’t because I have no intention of touching that woman.”_

_“Yea right…..”_

_“I mean it.”_

_“No you don’t, the minute you go behind closed doors with her, you’ll forget all about me. You're expected to have a family with her; build a legacy, none of that can be accomplished if you have anything to do with me after your mating.”_

  _“I will do no such thing.”_

_“Sesshomaru you have to, we can’t….” she was halted by the mouth that gently touched hers, catching her off guard with a kiss. “That….won't work…” she panted out though her nether regions were already beginning to throb with need again._

_“Hn. That might not….but maybe this will….” keeping his eyes on hers, Sesshomaru roughly bit into his palm, soon filling the air with the stench of blood. “I won’t lay a hand on her, I swear it.” The blood filled his palm, pooling in the center like a deep red lake. Holding it out to her, he smiled lightly when she did the same with her own hand, turning her palm so that it lay flat against his. Their combined blood dripped along their arms and on the floor though neither paid it any mind. “I promise, I swear on my honor that I will not touch any other woman but you. But you must promise me something in return.”_

_“What?” she asked softly._

_“You need to promise that you won’t try to abandon me. Ever. No matter how bad things seem; promise me you’ll stay.”_

_“That’s...a big promise…”_

_“So is mine, but I will not commit myself to you if you refuse to do the same.” his expression looked guarded. He was defending himself in case she rejected him. “Do you promise?”_

_“I….I do..”_

_“Say it.”_

_“I promise I won’t abandon you.”_

_“No matter how bad it seems.”_

_“No matter how bad it seems,” she repeated softly._

_Their palms pulsed wildly as their bodies accepted each others blood, the promise written with it working its way into their systems. Soon the vow was sealed and feeling his hand heal over, Sesshomaru removed his palm from hers, clasping her chin with his blood covered fingers. Leaning back down, the dog demon gently kissed Kagome, the blood from their promise silently dripping down her cheek._

A/N: Hope you liked it! Spicy. Getting down in the dojo. Lol. Please review -Theores


End file.
